1 Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an extension system of a woofer and a design method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Micro-speakers have a broad applicability, and are mounted in various portable electronic devices to play music or sound effects. However, to meet the users' needs of making electronic devices more convenient to carry around, electronic devices are being developed to be thinner, and speakers inside the devices also need to be thinner. However, if the volume of a mobile phone is reduced, such reduction may affect the performance of the speaker module of the mobile phone. For example, the volume of a channel of the speaker module is closely related to the output sound quality. Currently, the industry finds that the woofer sound effect may be significantly affected as the speaker becomes thinner. In general, in spite of various attempts, woofer sounds are normally no lower than 600 Hz, and a woofer sound lower than 600 Hz is unable to be conveyed. Therefore, the user's listening experience is less satisfactory.
Particularly, regarding tablet computers, the thickness of the bodies thereof is generally limited. Therefore, the design conditions of the speakers and the channels thereof are further limited. Under such limited conditions, how to further facilitate the woofer sound performance of the speaker remains an issue to work on.